trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
HopefullyWaiting
- (9 Sweeps)= - Normal= - Without Jacket= }} - (63 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|AB▼= - (9 Sweeps)= - (63 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|Dead= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption =Well. That went better than expected, consssidering our predicament at the moment. It could have went better, had we all ssshut up and lissstened to the onlY sssane perssson in the group, i.e me, but no, you jussst decided to be mindlesss sssociopathsss going thisss waY and that, deciding Your own pathsss! |aka = The Roguessa |title = Seer of Hope |age = 63 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = hopefullyWaiting |style = Triplesss "s" and capitalizesss "Y". Other than that, perfect punctuation, capitalization, and grammar. Sometimes capitalizes certain words for EMPHASIS. |zodiac = The Serpent |specibus = whipkind, later traded for katanakind |modus = Why do you need a modus when you have massive amounts of HAIR to carry your things around in? |relations = Viperi Radian - Dancestor Umbran Dahrab/The Somonium - Matesprite |home = A treehouse on a planet far away from Alternia |planet = Land of Snow and Clouds |like = Being the boss. Nuff said. |hate = When other trolls don't listen to her |music = }} Introduction Be the sassy bossy guuuurrrrl! Gurl, You're better off holding Your tongue when You talk to me that waY! Uh... Yeah. Anyways, your name is COBANA RADIAN, and you are the leader of the elite force of warmongers known as FEARSASSINATORS. But let's not dally on that thought right now. Let us review your wrigglerhood. All throughout your wrigglerhood, you were a very naive person, expecting everything to end like in one of your fairy tales that you used to read. You then burned all your childish books when you were given your adult name because obviously magic is not real and it never will be. It only exists in tales that lusii read to their young wrigglers before they turn in for the night in their recooperacoons. Now back to the present. You, a 63 Sweep old Fearsassinator, have had all of your dreams come true. Just like in your fairy tales. You have a matesprite, a place to live, and everything is happy and wonderful. Share your personality! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I've got more SSSWAG than You could ever DREAM of having!!! Examine your Respiteblock You share a Respiteblock with your matesprite, The Somonium (He went by Umbran Dahrab when you were wrigglers). The Respiteblock itself is positioned in a hive apartment complex where only highbloods are allowed to live. In fact, the only reason you barely scrape as their qualifications is because your matesprite is a highblood and he invited you to live with him. Your Respiteblock is fairly large, with a large window straight across from the one large Recooperacoon you both share that overlooks the ocean. The seadwellers around the complex are actually very friendly to you, and no one knows why. There is an extremely advanced computer that sits on a table in the corner. The Somonium mostly stays off of it, though, so you're the only one that uses it. (You mostly just use it for looking at cute meowbeast pictures on Troll!Google Images and downloading strange vocaloid Earth songs.) Relationships All you need is your matesprit. Lusus? Your lusus, in fact, is still alive and well, living in a forest near your apartment complex, where she has all of the squeakbeasts and meowbeasts she can ever dream of eating. You occasionally pay her visits once in a while, where she proceeds to lick you as a greeting. Do something silly You jump onto The Somonium's back and use his horns as handlebars while you drive him around like a car. Examine self You are fairly average in height, about 5'7" tall. And. You have massive amounts of hair. If it were to be rendered in a more symbolic manner, your sprite would be at least a hundred pixels wider and taller (Whatever a pixel is.). As previously stated in the last few sentences, you have A LOT of hair. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Her name comes from (Shocker) the snake, Cobra *Her trolltag came from when she was still a wriggler and she was waiting for her fairytale ending Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck